


Answer it or I won't let you come

by preathrights



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Just Sex, One Shot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preathrights/pseuds/preathrights
Summary: Christen makes Tobin answer Megan's phone call while she fucks her.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Answer it or I won't let you come

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first time writing smut, I hope you like it. 
> 
> forgiveness if there is any misspelling/grammar.

Tobin threads her fingers through Christen's curls as the younger girl slowly drags her tongue along her folds, she moans in delight and smiles at Christen's green eyes.

"Can't you get enough?" Tobin laughs. It's her third round and Christen wanted to spend all day and night until they both reached their limit, after all it was her day off and spending it like this felt like a vacation to them.

"I can never get enough of you," Christen kisses her clit before stroking her folds with a finger and watching Tobin's expression change drastically. "You are so wet, baby." She moaned at the sight and smell of her girlfriend's arousal, Christen circles her tongue around the swollen cocoon before pumping her finger into her entrance, humming at the sweet taste of her, she adds a second finger.

Tobin groans and continues to pull the messy curls as Christen changes the angle of her fingers, hitting the right spot.

"Don't s-stop.. right t-there.." Tobin says breathlessly, but before she can finally break free, the sound of Tobin's phone ringtone hits her ears and causes her to lose concentration. She groans in frustration and Christen stops, laughing at the change in expression.

"K-keep going." she pleads, but when Christen reads the name "Pinoe" on the caller ID, a lightbulb lights up in her head. 

"Answer it." she sticks her fingers out and smiles with darker eyes.

"It's just Pinoe," Tobin picks up the phone and tosses it to the side of her head, "Fuck Chris keep going, I was so close." She moans, moving her hips in the air to gain some kind of friction.

"Answer it or I won't let you come." Christen spreads her folds with her thumbs and kisses her clit.

"Fuck" Tobin finally relents and accepts the call, "Hey" she watches Christen's smile grow. Tobin arched an eyebrow, wondering why her girlfriend wanted she to answer the call at this point.

"Hey Tobito burrito, what are you doing right now?" Megan's voice on the other line had a touch of boredom.

"I-" Tobin holds her breath when she feels Christen suck on her clit. Her first instinct was to turn her head away, but when pleasure washed over her, she found herself holding the girl's head in her pussy. "J-just watching s-some.. TV." He swallows hard as Christen continues to fuck her.

"Great, you're not doing anything important. I know it's your day off, but I wanted to ask you what you were thinking about for the new collection."

Tobin could barely keep up with what the girl on the other line was talking about, she was concentrating on trying not to moan with every push and lick she felt, her breathing got heavier as Christen started to speed up rhythm.

"I have some colors in mind. What do y-"

"Fuck" Tobin accidentally spits when Christen folded her fingers as while she smiled at her girlfriend's reaction. 

"Huh? What's up?" Megan asks, leading Tobin back into the conversation.

"I-I just stubbed.. my t-toe." Tobin lets out a shaky breath and closes her eyes.

God, this is so dirty, she thought. She calling one of her best friends while her girlfriend fucks her.

Megan laughs "You're so clumsy, but the colors anyway. I was thinking it might be.. are you sure you're okay?" She asks again when she hears Tobin moan through the other line.

"Yeah.. I'm s-so.. good.." Tobin gasps and practically screams.

Christen raises her free hand to pinch Tobin's nipple, causing her back to arch at the touch, her nipples have always been the most sensitive part of her body. The slightest touch would send electricity through her core.

"You don't sound good. Are you sick?" Her voice filled with concern from hers and Tobin almost felt bad that Megan thought she was sick when it's just Christen's tongue moving her clit too fast and flexing her fingers in all the right spots.

"I'm g-good.. It's j-just" Tobin managed to reply as she tugged on Christen's hair. 

"Just..?" Megan waits for an answer, but she only hears heavy breathing "Tobin, if you don't want to talk about the collection, we can do it some other time."

Tobin opens her eyes and watches Christen's green eyes smile at her, she feels a third finger stretch her as she pumps hard and fast, Christen pulls her nipple and Tobin was shaking, she couldn't take it anymore, all her focus on trying not to come and moaning was about to fail her, she was going to explode. Her weak hand lets the phone fall to the side of her head completely forgetting about it.

"Tobin? Are you still there?"

"Oh fuck.. Chris" She moans loud and clear. Christen hums against her clit.

"Chris? What- oh my gosh" Megan gasps in realization "Are you and Press.. FUCKING RIGHT NOW? REALLY?" 

Tobin was far too gone enjoying the amount of pleasure Christen was giving her to answer Megan. Finally, her body locks in place and she's cumming all over Christen's tongue. She doesn't hold back any moans because it seems like Megan has figured it out anyways

"TOBIN YOU'RE A FUCKING BOTTOM! OH GOD, I'M HANGING UP."

Tobin's arched back flops back onto the bed as her hips jerked from the aftershock of her orgasm. Her chest heaves slowly until she's finally calm enough to realised why Christen wanted her to pick up the phone.

Christen hovers over Tobin and kisses her forehead, she always did this after having sex, the older girl thought it was a cute gesture.

"Fuck you." Tobin sighs with her eyes closed feeling Christen's head on her chest.

Christen laughs and pinches her left nipple "Your trying not to cum face is cute."

Tobin pushes it off her chest and rolls her eyes causing Christen to laugh out loud "That wasn't funny."

"I know you liked it." Christen lies down next to her and pulls her up, wrapping her arm around the shoulders of Tobin kissing her forehead. Tobin naturally wraps her arms around Christen's waist.

"That was embarrassing, Chris." Tobin said as her cheeks turned bright red.

Christen laughs again and hugs her tighter "Oh come on, it wasn't so embarrassing. Now she know our sex life is just as good as hers and Sue's." 

Tobin pinches her stomach "Ow" Christen winced.

"I will take revenge on you for this."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fuck you in the locker room." Tobin says bluntly and casually.

"As if we hadn't done that before."

"I'll have your legs wide open with the doors unlocked. Anyone could walk in, you know?" Tobin says quietly "But you like the idea of getting caught, don't you?" She looks at her hands and admires her short nails.

Christen's heart skipped a beat and her body tensed at the thought.

"I might not even let you cum." Tobin hums lightly before closing her eyes and smiling to herself, knowing well what Christen's kinks are.

"You are going to kill me one day."


End file.
